Cold
by Nonny The Anon One
Summary: Danny needs to learn how to control his ice powers. How can Sam and Tucker help?  Formerly part of Blood Shot One Shots.


**This is for Sam Fenton...a requested one shot.**

** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the related characters.**

**Formerly part of Blood Shot One Shots...I thought it deserved a place of it's own.**

Cold

Danny traced his finger along the window, watching curiously as ice crystals bloomed along the line he was drawing. He shivered slightly as his new power, which could overwhelm him with chills if he allowed it to build up too much, froze him from his skin clear to his bones.

He wondered as he continued to trace the Danny Phantom logo on the window, how much of the ice power he'd have to exert in order to exhaust it.

"Danny," Jazz said a she poked her head into his room. She frowned slightly as she looked behind her shoulder then entered the room. "What are you doing?"

Danny moved his finger from the window almost guiltily. "Nothing," he said. "Why?" Jazz looked at him sternly for a moment, but her look of chastisement quickly turned to worry as Danny shivered.

"What's going on?" she asked softly as she walked forward and put her hand to his forehead.

"You're like ice!" she exclaimed.

"No kidding," Danny told her dryly. "I didn't know that Jazz."

"What's going on?" Jazz asked again as she sat on the bed and looked at Danny.

"N-New g-ghost p-power," he said as he shivered. "N-not completely m-m-astered yet." He produced an ice crystal and handed it to Jazz, his shivering momentarily relieved.

"This is beautiful Danny," Jazz said as she held the crystal up to the light.

"I'm a human ice cube dispenser," Danny told her sarcastically. "Woo hoo!"

"Well Danny," Jazz began a broad smile planted on her face. "You can always turn this into a positive. The ice machine at the Nasty Burger is broken."

"Oh ha ha," Danny said sourly.

Jazz gave him a look of pity then looked at the emblem of the window as the sunlight melted it. She looked at the crystal in her hand then back at Danny. She ruffled his hair then sighed as he pulled away in irritation.

"What do Tucker and Sam say about the new power?"

"They think its cool," Danny said then thought about what he said and laughed bitterly. "They like it."

"They normally help you with new powers don't they? How come you're not talking to them about this, maybe they can help."

Danny shook his head. "Not today. Today is do your own thing day." He paused. "That's not an official thing, it's just, well Tuck and Sam have lives outside of me you know? And I've been trying to you know, not take them so much for g-granted."

Jazz gave Danny a worried look. "Yeah, like they wouldn't rather hang out with you than anything else in the world." She shook her head. "They're probably sitting somewhere together, wish you were with them, because they're bored out of their minds."

Danny shook his head. "Sam's probably hanging out at Skulk and Lurk with her Goth friends, writing cool Goth poetry like she does. Tucker's probably completely absorbed on the net talking to his tech geek friends."

"Or they could be down at the park, laying in the grass, doing nothing, bummed that you're not around. They're probably feeling ditched by you," Jazz began.

Danny gave her a wary look and she smiled. "They're in the park?" he asked.

"They said they're trying to give you your space," Jazz answered. Danny growled to himself and transformed to his ghostly persona.

"I'll catch you later Jazz," he told her. "Thanks."

"Danny," Jazz started as he started out of the room via the wall. "Next time you decide to use your ghost powers on the window, be a little more careful."

Danny's eyes widened and he nodded his head. Jazz sighed deeply then left Danny's room, feeling like she'd done her good deed for the day.

* * *

Jazz had been right, Tucker and Sam were sitting at the park looking bored and slightly depressed. Danny circled around them invisibly for a moment then shivered. He needed to do something about the build up of his ice powers. He knew he'd figure it all out eventually, but until then, he was miserable. 

Danny thought about pranking them, or letting them know he was there as a ghostly presence, but he decided he wanted to be normal today, so he went into the bushes, transformed, then walked out and sat with his friends.

"Hey Danny," Tucker said brightly. "We thought you were busy today."

Danny shook his head as he sat next to Sam they smiled at each other a moment and Danny replied. "No I was just home struggling with these stupid ice powers."

"Still chilling?" Sam asked worriedly. Danny nodded his head and fought another fission of cold. He didn't want to make Sam…or Tucker worry too much about him.

They sat silently for a moment. "So what are you guys up to?" Danny finally questioned.

"Just chillin," Tucker answered and chuckled. Sam rolled her eyes and Danny grimaced. Tucker smiled happily, pleased with his pun.

"Really," Danny continued. "I thought you guys would be off doing your own thing."

"Our own thing?" Sam said as she gave Danny a strange look. "What do you mean our own thing?"

Danny sighed. "You know, off having fun, doing something cool rather than dealing with my stupid issues all the time."

"Uh hello, Bonehead," Sam said as she knocked on Danny's head. "Have you stopped to consider for a minute, that we like dealing with your stupid issues?"

Danny ducked away from her hand knocking on his head and smiled. "I just thought you guys might like a day off or something."

"A day off?" Tucker asked in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing," Danny sighed. "Forget it. I was wrong."

Sam watched him for a moment then frowned as he started shivering. "Still having trouble with your new powers, I see."

"Y-yeah," Danny said sheepishly. "They just build up so fast, and the worst of it is that all the ghosts seemed to have gone on vacation, so I can't work it off."

"Yeah," Tucker remarked. "What's with that? You usually have two or three ghost fights a day."

"I don't know," Danny answered then shivered again. "But I need to do something to get rid of all this built up cold."

Tucker looked thoughtful for a second. "I hear the ice machine down at the Nasty Burger is broken, maybe you can…."

"Oh Tucker!" Sam groaned. "That's cold!" She paused and grimaced. "Sorry Danny."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Bad puns are contagious."

"I hope your cold isn't," Tucker chuckled happily then looked at Danny and Sam who were watching him with blank expressions.

"Come on guys," Tucker said. "Lighten up. It's funny. We should you know, try to make something positive out of the situation."

Danny sighed, "That's what Jazz said."

Sam frowned a moment, "Well maybe we can figure something out." She looked around thoughtfully.

"How about going to the Ghost Zone for some target practice?" Tucker asked.

"I need to learn to master things here in the physical world," Danny answered as he shivered. "The minute I leave the Ghost Zone my powers will charge up fast."

"I have an idea," Sam began as she stood, Tucker and Danny looked at each other a moment then followed.

* * *

"This is lame," Tucker said as he took a newly formed ice crystal from Danny and skimmed it across the pond watching as it bounced three times. 

"It's working though," Sam said as she threw a crystal and it bounced four times. She looked at Tucker triumphantly and he sighed.

"I don't know that it's working all that well," Danny said sadly. "I'm getting tired and I can still feel the power regenerating. I need to exhaust it." He shivered slightly.

Sam put her hand on Danny's arm. "Maybe you should go back to Frostbite, see what he says…."

"Or," Tucker said as he pointed to Dash who was jogging through the park. "We could have some fun."

Danny smiled. "Are you thinking what I think you're thinking, Tuck?"

"Well," Tucker replied happily. "I think maybe you are, but I can't be sure."

Sam followed Tucker and Danny's vision then shook her head. "Guys," she started. "I don't think cryogenics actually works. Freezing Dash is not a good idea."

"We're not going to freeze him," Danny said indignantly. His expression turned mischievous. "We're just going to have a little fun with him."

"Yeah," Tucker said. "Nothing bad really."

"Just a little ice skating," Danny finished.

Sam looked at her two friends in disgust as she followed them to a bottled water vendor. "I am so glad I don't share a brain with you two. Some of the ideas you guys come up with are flat out dumb."

Tucker patted his pockets and looked at Danny. "I'm broke," he said.

"Don't look at me," Danny replied as he held up his hands. "I have no money."

"Fine," Sam growled as she fished money out of her pocket. "I'll buy.

Tucker smacked Sam on the back. "I knew you'd come around to our side!" Sam gave him a look of exasperation then handed a bottle each to Tucker and Danny who shivered.

"It's a wonder that you don't catch cold," Sam said almost absently. Danny gave her an annoyed look and she smiled. "I guess you already did huh?" Danny smiled back tenderly.

"Come on you two," Tucker said as he pushed in between them as he opened his water bottle. "Dash is going to round that corner in less than two minutes." He started pouring his water on the ground.

"This is crazy," Sam started as she opened her water bottle. "Dash is going to break his neck." She took a swig of the water instead of pouring it on the ground.

"Sam!" Tucker growled as he took the bottle from her and poured it on the ground. "What are you doing? Don't waste it!"

"Hey!" Sam complained as water dribbled from her chin. "I'm thirsty."

"Be thirsty later," Tucker growled as he looked expectantly at Danny who dumped his water on the ground then looked around for witnesses as he knelt down and touched the water, turning it to ice. Sam grumbled something under her breath as she picked up the two bottles Tucker had thrown in the bushes.

"He's coming!" Tucker said as he pushed Danny toward the bushes and Sam. Sam squeaked as she was pushed to the ground by the force of Danny falling on her.

"Are you all right?" Danny asked worriedly as he examined her, pulling her from the ground and removing twigs and leaves out of her hair as his eyes searched for signs of injury. Sam's eyes widened as Danny began to dust her off. Her blood sang in her ears as he brushed the dirt off her cheek, she closed her eyes for a moment and sighed.

"Sam," Danny said softly. She opened her eyes and met his clear blue eyes with her own lavender gaze, helpless to move as she watched his pupils dilate. She knew at that moment that he was going to kiss her and she wanted it more than anything. She moistened her lips unconsciously as Danny's fingers curled around the back of her neck.

"Guys!" Tucker yelled, startling them both and breaking the spell. Danny jerked away from Sam, his cheeks coloring and Sam wanted to kill Tucker. She wanted to bind, gag and stick him in a basement so he could never interrupt another moment between Danny and herself ever again.

"Is he coming?" Danny asked as he cast an almost longing look at Sam then turned his attention to looking through the bushes for Dash.

"Shhhh!" Tucker ordered then pointed. "There he is!"

Danny, Tucker and Sam sat crouched in the bushes as they watched Dash running down the sidewalk. He hit the patch of ice and began sliding, screaming like a girl as he fought to maintain his footing, then landed on the pavement with a thud.

Dash didn't move. He just laid there, showing no signs of getting up. The trio all looked at each other worriedly.

"I think you killed him," Tucker whispered to Danny.

"What?" Danny hissed in outrage. "This was your idea, not mine!"

"You're the one who froze the water," Tucker pointed out. Danny growled something under his breath about Tucker trying to pin the blame on anyone other than himself.

"For pity's sake," Sam said in exasperation as she stood. "You guys could at least check on him." Tucker and Danny looked at each other a moment then at Sam. She shook her head then pushed through the shrubs and on to the path.

"Dash," she said softly as she bent over him. "Are you all right?"

Dash was laying on the side walk with his eyes opened. He blinked at Sam for a moment. "What did I slip on?" he asked.

"Ice," Sam answered. Dash looked at her in confusion.

"But it's not cold outside," he said. Sam shrugged her shoulders and Dash sat up. He looked behind him at the quickly melting puddle of ice then back at Sam.

"Maybe you should watch where you're going from now on," Sam suggested. Dash gave her a strange look then stood.

"Uh thanks," he said. He blinked at her a moment then resumed his running without another word.

"Heh!" Tucker muttered as he pushed his way out of the shrubs. "That was a waste of time."

Sam gave Tucker an incredulous look. "What do you mean a waste of time? Didn't Dash fall just like you expected him too?" She looked over Tucker's shoulder at Danny as he emerged from the bushes, shivering.

"I was hoping for amnesia or something," Tucker complained. "Or an attitude change, or maybe he'd fall in love with you, that'd be real torture."

"You're sick in the head!" Sam growled. "You're saying that falling in love with me would be torture?" She put her hands on her hips and Tucker smiled at her slyly.

"I don't know," he began, his sly grin turned wicked. "It could be. Why don't you ask Danny?" He laughed then ran away.

"Tucker's a dork," Danny said as he came to stand beside Sam, shivering slightly as he watched Tuck run.

"Too bad we don't have any ice for him to slip on," Sam growled bitterly.

Tucker turned, looked at Danny and Sam. "What are you guys doing just standing there. Come on." He looked at them impatiently.

"Where are we going?" Danny asked.

"To the Nasty Burger," Tucker called. "I have a plan."

"Oh joy," Sam said sarcastically as she followed Danny as he walked toward Tucker.

Danny looked at her and smiled. "It's worth a shot," he told her.

"Fine," Sam growled. "But if this doesn't work, the next plan is mine."

* * *

"You better not plan on me working as an ice machine," Danny warned Tucker as they walked into the Nasty Burger. 

Tucker gave him a look of exasperation. "That's not the plan," he answered. "Just trust me. Go sit down with Sam. I'll be right back."

"What do you think he's planning?" Sam asked as she and Danny sat.

"I have no clue," Danny answered as he shivered. "Whatever it is, I hope it works without humiliation."

"Good luck with that?" Sam laughed.

"Hope springs eternal," Danny told her. Their eyes met and held for a little bit and they both smiled, then leaned their heads toward each other.

"Here!" Tucker said as he put a steaming cup of coffee in front of Danny. "This should warm you up. I suggest guzzling it." Danny looked doubtfully at the steaming cup of liquid then at Sam who shrugged her shoulders.

"Come on!" Tucker prompted. "Drink up before it gets cold."

"I thought you didn't have any money," Sam said in annoyance.

Tucker smiled and shrugged. "Not enough for three bottles of water." Sam rolled her eyes.

"Drink." Tucker told Danny.

"Okay," Danny said as he picked up the cup. He took a sip then gasped and sputtered.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked urgently as she reached out to pat his back.

"It's hot!" Danny gasped.

Tucker looked at Danny a minute then said, "Of course it's hot. That's the purpose!" Danny looked at the coffee again then picked it up and took another sip, another sip then started drinking…then suddenly he paused, shivered and put down the cup.

"It didn't work?" Sam asked. Danny looked at her with wide eyes then showed her the inside of the cup. She chuckled slightly then looked at Tucker.

"Ice coffee," Danny told Tucker as he handed the cup to his friend.

"Wow," Tucker said as he held the cup upside down and a block of coffee colored ice slid out and onto the table with a thunk. His eyes brightened. "Instant popsicles."

"No," Danny growled as Tucker stood with a smile on his face.

"Come on Danny," he pleaded. "Think how cool it will be. You'll use up your excess energy and we'll make money in the process."

"No," Danny said emphatically.

* * *

Danny sighed as he touched the ice trays Tucker held out for him he sat in a little makeshift tent. 

Tucker grinned. "The popsicles are selling like hotcakes."

Sam poked her head into the tent. "We're out of juice," she told Tucker. "And I'm not going for any more."

Tucker looked at his watch then sighed. "I have to go soon anyway." He took off with the tray of pops, leaving Danny and Sam alone.

"Is it helping?" Sam asked gently.

"A little," Danny answered, shivered, then gave Sam a sheepish look. Sam sighed then sat down beside him.

"I wish there was a way to warm you up," she said almost absently.

"Me too" Danny replied as he watched Sam in profile. Just looking at her made him feel all warm. He smiled slightly. Sam turned and looked at him and he felt his cheeks stinging with a blush and the ice powers building up faded just a little further.

"I-I have an idea," Danny half stuttered, which made Sam think he was still suffering from the build up of his powers as he reached for her hand.

"What?" Sam asked as Danny pulled her close. She didn't have time to protest as his cool lips pressed against hers. She shivered slightly and Danny could feel not only his lips warming but his freeze powers were melting away too.

"Much better," Danny said as he ended the kiss and moved so he could look into Sam's lavender depths, frowning as he watched her eyes fill with tears.

"It worked?" Sam asked almost coldly.

"Yeah," Danny answered. He held on to her hand. "But Sam…"

"I'm glad I could be of some use to you," Sam interrupted as she stood and walked away.

"Darn it!" Danny growled then stood. "Sam…." Tucker appeared and stopped Danny from going after Sam.

"Ten bucks!" Tucker said as he handed Danny some money. "That's your cut."

"My cut?" Danny asked as he looked past Tucker to Sam who was marching away without looking back.

"Yeah," Tucker answered then looked at Sam. "What'd you do to tick her off?"

Danny shook his head. "It's hard to explain, but I think I solved my problem."

"How?" Tucker asked.

"Tell you later," Danny said almost absently. "Can you stay here and clean all this up?"

"Uhhh," Tuck started.

"Thanks," Danny told him before Tucker could say anything more. "I owe you."

"Oh great!" Tucker yelled. "That's it. Abandon me….before I can abandon you. Darn it!"

* * *

Sam was laying on her stomach, face down on her pillow when Danny stuck his head through the window. 

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"No," Sam answered, her voice muffled by the pillow. "Go away."

Danny entered the room anyway, transforming to human as his feet touched the floor. "I'm sorry Sam," he said. "I didn't mean to make you feel used."

"It's okay," Sam told him tiredly. "I understand." Danny sat on the edge of her bed and looked at her for a minute.

"I didn't mean to make you feel used," Danny started. "I didn't kiss you to try to stop the cold. I kissed you because I wanted too."

"Really?" Sam asked, though she didn't roll over and look at him.

"Yeah," Danny answered. "And I just wanted you to know…." He paused and took a deep breath. Sam rolled over and looked at him questioningly.

"I-I have to go," Danny said quickly as he blushed. "But umm…I wanted you to know that Tucker's wrong."

Sam shook her head. "Wrong about what?"

Danny fiddled with his hands a moment then looked into Sam's eyes. "Being in love with you isn't torture." Danny felt his ears burning from the blush heating his face and Sam smiled.

"It's not?" Sam asked as she smiled.

"No," Danny answered as he shook his head. He leaned forward and kissed Sam briefly, smiled at her smile as he pulled away.

"I have to go," he told her. "Can we…you know talk about this tomorrow?"

"Yes," Sam answered. Danny smiled then stood and transferred into his ghostly form.

"Danny?" Sam called. He turned and looked at her questioningly. She cleared her throat. "Being in love with you isn't torture either." Danny gave her a radiant smile then flew away.

"Yes!" Sam cried as she laid back on her bed. "Yes yes yes! He loves me!"


End file.
